


and you think the sun shines out of your ass.

by tylerscreamingintothevoid



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Awkward Flirting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Kevin Day goes to McDonalds, Kevin and Neil go jogging, M/M, Neil isn't dating Andrew idk, Team Bonding, Teamwork, don't read too far into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: Kevin and Neil get into a fight, and they have to work together if they don't want to have to get in trouble...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> incest supports, don't interact

Kevin grunted as he tossed his helmet to the ground, it clattering across the locker room floor with an ugly sound. "Dammit, Josten, can't you just listen to me on the pitch, for once?"  
  
Neil nonchalantly put away his racquet, his equipment, ignoring his team member. He thought it was right to do so- Kevin was just, an asshole.   
  
Kevin unclipped his equipment and put it down before marching right over to him. "If that was a real game if that was finals against Edgar Allen, how would you feel?"   
  
Neil just smirked.   
  
I'll be dead by then, anyway.   
  
"You're such a selfish prick, Josten. Can you think of your team?"   
  
Neil cocked his head. "Only because Andrew's sick, was I goalie. And I'm a shit goalie. I'd warned you."   
  
This was true, but Kevin was sometimes (often) an unreasonable man. He cracked his knuckles, glaring at the other boy with dark eyes. "Still, what if Andrew were sick during the real thing?"   
  
"He won't be."   
  
"What if he was?"   
  
"Then Renee will go in, or someone. Just shut up, you tire me."   
  
Then, Neil got a punch in the gut.   
  
A quick scrape later and the pair of them found themselves in Wymack's office, with more black eyes, bruises, and cuts adorning them than had before.   
  
"What the fuck is all this, then?"   
  
Neil glanced away. "Kevin threw the first punch, asshole he is."   
  
Kevin snorted. "Neil started it, by being a poor sport, for the millionth time in a row."   
  
"False, and Kevin does that more often anyway."   
  
Wymack scoffed. "You think I care who started it? No. You boys are gonna promise me that you're gonna bury the hatchet."   
  
"Okay, promise."   
  
"I'm serious, Josten. Dead serious. You two need to do a team-building exercise together. I'll get Renee to assign it to you both later, I can't be bothered and she's the only functional one of all of you."   
  
Neil and Kevin just glared at each other, before nodding.


	2. Chapter 2

Neil woke up not to the sound of his alarm, but to the sound of intense knocking at the door. He rose from bed, zombie-like, not bothering to pull anything on before hobbling to where the sound was coming from. He adjusted his boxers as he came face to face with Kevin.  
  
Kevin reddened slightly. "At least put some clothes on if we're going to have to go on a morning jog together."  
  
Neil squinted. "Sorry, come again?"  
  
"Did Renee not text you?"  
  
The auburn haired boy shook his head, and he groaned. "Sneaky bitch. Okay. Um, yeah, fine. Whatever, I'll be out in two."  
  
Kevin couldn't resist his gaze lingering on Neil's ass as he walked away, and he just went redder thinking about how much he hated that man.  
  
It didn't help when Neil re-emerged, wearing a breathable looking black and white shirt with orange highlights, with Adidas leggings that hugged his thighs and ass and a casual looking black hoodie.  
"Ready to go, then?"  
  
Kevin nodded, curt and robotic, and shoved his hands as deep as his pockets would go. He absolutely didn't want to be there with this asshole, yet here he was.  
  
"After you."  
  
Kevin obliged, trudging down the stairs to the bottom floor and leaving the building with Neil in tow. Neil immediately started to stretch his legs, groaning as he touched his toes. "You might want to stretch too."  
  
Kevin looked away. "I stretched already, don't worry about it bud."  
  
He strolled to the edge of the sidewalk as Neil stretched, feeling the chilly spring morning on his face and neck. He didn't like talking to the man and didn't like that he'd have to stay with him all day. Neil set off then, leaving Kevin to catch up with him. "Come on then, lazy."  
  
Kevin grumbled, rushing after. He was in a light jog, panting already. He'd taken a break from daily jogs and wasn't prepared for Neil's endurance. He struggled to keep up, but wouldn't let himself drop too far behind him.  
  
That plan quickly crashed and burned, though, when Neil didn't seem to fucking get tired.  
  
"Slow the fuck down," were the first words Kevin said to him since they'd left the court.  
  
"What, can't keep up with me?"  
  
Kevin groaned. "Don't be a fucking dick."  
  
Neil snorted, but then slowed down. "You alright?"  
  
Kevin didn't meet his gaze. "Yeah. Just don't rush ahead, there's no need."  
  
"Fine, whatever. Try not to die, yeah?"  
  
They jogged together, passing over a bridge and past a parking lot. Kevin's stomach rumbled, and Neil stopped in his tracks. "Have you eaten?"  
  
Kevin shook his head and kept going.  
  
"Kevin, what the fuck. You didn't eat breakfast?"  
  
"Well, you didn't either. I woke you up and dragged you out before you could."  
  
"As if I didn't carry protein bars with me on the run, Kev."  
  
"Well..." Kevin's gaze lingered on a nearby McDonald's. "When do McDonald's stop serving breakfast?"  
  
Neil raised an eyebrow. "Is that Kevin Day, Exy god, asking for McDonald's?"  
  
"Just... breakfast."  
  
Neil hummed. "I could eat, yeah."  
  
Kevin jogged over to the McDonald's, pushing in the doors and stepping inside. He hadn't been to one of these in months, and before that, never.  
  
"What's good, do you think?"

"How about an egg McMuffin?"  
  
"Egg McMuffin. Sounds disgusting, I love it."  
  
Kevin ordered, paid, and turned to Neil. "You?"  
  
Neil grinned. "I want McNuggets."  
  
"Cool."  
  
The egg McMuffin was handed to Kevin, and he wandered over to claim a table. Neil got his chicken nuggets and grabbed a handful of dips, bringing them to the table too. Kevin reached over and nabbed a nugget, munching it quickly. "Thanks, I guess."  
  
Neil's cheeks went pink and for some reason, he didn't scold him for taking one of his nuggets.  
  
"... Welcome."  
  
The rest of the morning continued with idle chit-chat as they jogged a circuit around and back to the court. It was going into the afternoon by now, and they saw Aaron leaned against his girlfriend's pink corvette, chatting her up as he took drags of his cigarette.  
  
Aaron glared at Kevin, who ignored the blonde and came to a stop by the main doors, besides Neil.  
  
"So what now? Wanna do some practice drills with me?"  
  
Neil was sweaty and reddened from the run, and it was unfair how attractive it was.  
  
Kevin's cheeks were burning and he huffed. "Maybe that's what Renee has in store for us. Go find her?"  
  
Neil rolled his eyes and smacked Kevin's chest, before going inside, returning with Renee in tow. Her pastel sweater hugged her sides, skirt a few shades deeper. She sighed.

“Okay, guys, you don't have to. Neil was just complaining, so honestly guys you don't need-”

Kevin sighed. “No, no,” he groaned. “Go ahead. Go on. What did Coach assign us?”

“Drills,” began Renee. “Drills drills drills. You guys against me and Matt. I'll go get ready-”

The dark haired boy scoffed. “You're joking? Against you and Matt?”

“Well, you guys need to push yourselves. And fight together.”

Neil grinned. For some reason, his heart was racing- eager to actually be on the same wavelength as Kevin. “C’mon, Kev.”

Renee smirked at Kevin. “We won't hold back.”

Kevin pursed his lips and slinked off to the doors to the gym. “I'd hope not!”


	3. Chapter 3

Training with Renee and Matt was exhausting. She hadn't lied- they didn't hold back- and they'd beaten Neil and Kevin black and blue before they were able to work together. Neil, taking the forward, Kevin keeping Neil safe, sliding and slipping and shooting into Renee’s goals time and time again.

And they'd won.

Together.

Kevin and Neil rushed to the changing room, chuckling as Matt trudged in after, a little disappointed. Kevin held his hand out for a high five, before going pink and retracting his hand.

“Fuck you, Matthew Boyd.”

Matt groaned. “Oh, shut up. I let you get those last few in.”

“Oh you did, did you,” teased Kevin as he pulled his shirt off by the collar. “I thought you weren't holding back?”

The bigger boy stayed silent and just pulled his shorts off, leaning over to grab his jeans from his locker. Kevin couldn't help but look over, and neither could Neil.

When Matt was standing upright again, he adjusted his jeans and changed into a grey t-shirt that hugged his arms and broad chest.

Neil squinted at Kevin, who was still looking.

Matt sighed. “Well, good work then. You two are so good as a team. Almost as good as me and Dan.”

“If only Dan had been out there today,” chuckled Kevin, pretending not to have had his gaze lingering on the man.

And then Matt left.

And Neil and Kevin kept their eyes on their lockers.

“It was a good one, yeah.”

Kevin grabbed the hem of his shirt and looked over his shoulder to Neil. “We worked well together.”

Neil had his legs spread as he sat on the bench. His orange shorts stuck to his thighs, white undershirt in contrast barely clinging to his chest. Kevin pretended not to notice.

He pretended not to notice every freckle and burn mark on Neil’s arms, every hair on Neil’s legs, the sweat that dripped down his brow. How his cheeks were flushed. How his dimples showed when he smiled.

Neil saw- yes, Neil saw Kevin’s look, and returned it with a gaze that dragged down the man’s body with little subtlety. Kevin’s shirt lay on the bench, his back on display. Every bruise, scar, Neil just wanted to trace along them all.

Kevin reached for his waistband and turned. “Neil.”

Neil was standing by this point, sweatpants tugged up. “Kev?”

“You…”

It was unclear who had initiated it, but soon, they were kissing. Neil’s hand found Kevin’s cheek, his other found Kevin’s abs. The other boy’s hands drifted up the back of the white undershirt, a small noise escaped his mouth.

“You,” began Kevin again. “You kissed me?”

“You, kissed me,” Neil corrected him.

Kevin chewed his lip. “Wow. It's…”

“Yeah.”

There was a long pause.  
  
"It's... something."


End file.
